


Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

by 22AnnabethVolturi22



Series: Grasper Luv!! [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dumb Ship Best Ship, F/M, Grasper SU, Human AU, I Love Grasper so much i can't help it!, I seriously wrote this while listening to a song!, Jasper has issues but Greg loves her anyway, Low Self-Confidence, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22AnnabethVolturi22/pseuds/22AnnabethVolturi22
Summary: Greg and Jasper are a couple, and Greg decides to take the next step in their relationship. Jasper loves Greg, but doesn't think she's good enough for him.Can Greg make her see she's more than enough?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off I wanna thank IThinkYourMomIsANiceLady for giving me the inspiration to write a Grasper fic. Her fics have really given me some ideas and heck I’m gonna do a series of oneshots.
> 
> Anyway this fiction is a one-shot human AU and pretty much fluff with a tiny slice of drama. First part of the series, and the wedding comes next.
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jasper just about finished up her evening run from the very edge of Beach City back to her house near the boardwalk. The day had gone by rather quick, but all the while she had been thinking about how odd her boyfriend Greg Universe had been acting since yesterday. She didn’t want to think anything was wrong, but her mind kept bringing all kinds of questions back and forth. 

Had she done something?

Did he have something to tell her?

Was it bad?

Did it involve Steven and his aunts? 

What could it be?

Things had been going great to her own knowledge, well great except for the fact that Steven’s aunt/mom Pearl and Jasper didn’t get along very well. You could call Pearl overprotective, even snooty and if possible insane at her worst, but she was Steven’s ‘mom’ and had helped Greg raise Steven since Rose died. Jasper tried to be civil for her boys, but being around Pearl just made things awkward and tense. 

Steven’s other aunts Amethyst and Garnet got along fine with Jasper though, and they liked being around her. Jasper and Amethyst worked at the club, Beach Bunnies, Amethyst worked as a dancer and Jasper as a bartender/manager. That was another thing Pearl didn’t like, Jasper used to be a dancer too but she had a degree in business management and a bartender license. 

That was actually how she and Greg met, Amethyst convinced Greg and Garnet to come see her perform at the club and Greg got drinks for them. He ended up asking Jasper about Amethyst and she said the shorter woman was one of the best. It went on from talking about Amethyst to their favorite things, and it turned out Greg and Jasper had a good bit in common. They started off as friends through Amethyst, and after a month they started dating. 

It took Jasper a while to even consider opening up to a relationship, but she could see Greg was a sweet guy and a good father to Steven. He was also loyal to those he loved, something she hadn’t seen in anyone for a long time. She gave him a chance, and he had her heart in his hands. 

Buzz Buzz Buzz

Right after she entered her home and started her shower Jasper’s phone went off in her pocket, and she saw the caller ID said Greg. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey babe, whatchu up to?” 

“I just got done running and I’m about to take a shower, what’s up?” 

“Oh ok, look I know it’s last minute but can you meet me at the beach in an hour? In our special spot?” Jasper’s eyes widened slightly.

“Um sure, is everything ok?” 

“Y-Yeah everything’s great, it’s gonna be a nice night so why not spend it with my favorite woman?” Jasper laughed.

“Ok, I’ll be there but I might need more than an hour I’m drenched in sweat.” 

“Babe I’ve seen you in the morning, I’ve seen you when you’re sick, and I’ve seen you covered in mud at the truck derby. You’re beautiful no matter what.”

“Greg…” Jasper was a bit self-conscious about her appearance, and Greg knew it.

“Ok is an hour and a half better?” 

“That works, I’ll see you there. Are you sure everything’s alright?”

“It’s fine Jasper, see you later. Love you.” 

“I love you too.” Greg hung up after that and Jasper started to strip off her running clothes. She wondered what Greg had planned this evening, and her questions kept on coming. Jasper quickly climbed into the shower and allowed the hot water to relax her muscles, hoping that whatever happened tonight went well. 

 

To Greg:

“Dad stop acting so nervous it’s gonna be fine.” 

“I don’t know Steven, this is gonna be a big step for me and Jasper if she accepts.” Greg Universe was a nervous wreck, close to coming completely undone if not for the support of his boy Steven. 

“She will dad, you love her and she loves you. Just take it slow and at the right moment just say what you wanna say.” Greg looked at Steven curiously.

“You were talking with Amethyst weren’t you?” 

“Yeah, she and Garnet are all for this.” but not Pearl, Steven left that part out. Pearl knew what was going on but she didn’t bother giving her blessing. Garnet and Amethyst assured Greg she would come around soon enough, but he felt that wasn’t true. “It’s gonna be ok dad.” 

“I hope so Stuball, I really do.” Greg finished straightening himself up, checked over his record player to make sure the thing was still working well. He also checked the light set up, and made sure a little certain something was hidden well enough before he and Steven heard the familiar roar of Jasper’s motorcycle. Steven quickly took his chance to get over towards his hiding spot, and Greg stood tall and tried to remain calm as Jasper parked her bike, took off her helmet and walked towards him. 

“Hey Greg…” she noticed all the music gear around them. “What’s all this?” Greg looked up at Jasper, she was a good foot taller than him but still as beautiful as a goddess. Her long platinum blonde hair blew in the wind and shined in the moonlight, and her deep brown eyes sparkled like stars. 

“It’s a dancefloor.” Greg held out his hand and she took it, so he started the music and set the lights to dim down so it wouldn’t blind them. “Shall we?” Jasper’s face blushed as he led her to the lit floor. 

“Greg?” he just smiled up at her and the words began to play from the record. It was ‘Can You Feel the Love Tonight’ by Elton John, Jasper’s favorite love song. By the way her eyes lit up as they turned and spun on the floor, he could tell he chose the correct song.   
Greg led Jasper in the dance until the song ended, and by the time it ended the moon had lit up the entire sky. Greg shut off the lights on the dance floor and pulled Jasper towards the shore, keeping his eyes on the sky while hers landed on the ocean’s surface.

“It really is beautiful tonight Greg.” Jasper looked down at him, smiling with so much love. 

“But it’s not as beautiful as you.” he kissed her hand and she blushed again. 

“Ok Greg…what’s going on?” he saw some curiosity in those eyes, and a hint of fear. Greg took a breath and took both her hands in his, and their eyes locked on each other’s. 

“Jasper, this isn’t going to be very easy to say so…” he breathed out. “I’m just gonna say this as best I can.” 

“Ok…?” Jasper was getting confused, but then the confusion turned to surprise and shock as Greg got down on one knee and pulled a small black box from his pocket. 

“Jasper, we’ve been going out for over a year now…and while we’ve both had rocky starts and stops in our lives I can’t imagine anything greater than what you and I share together.” he opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with an elegant cut yellow diamond in the middle between two pink diamonds. 

“Greg…” Jasper’s hands went to her face and covered her mouth. 

“You’re my best friend, my love, and it’s on this night and with this ring that I ask you…Jasper Betas, will you marry me?” Jasper was stone still, completely shocked by his words.

“W…Why?” Greg’s body froze and his smile turned into a frown. 

“Why…because I love you…”

“No, no I mean why would you want to marry me?” Greg felt his heart breaking; this wasn’t going how he wanted or expected. 

“Like I said because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…you don’t want that?” her eyes widened at him.

“No! No no no that’s not what I meant…it’s just…what about Steven? Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl…do they know about this?” Greg didn’t move.

“Yeah, they do but why do you care if they know or not?” Jasper looked away, and Greg saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “Wait…what’s wrong?” this might not have been the best time after all. 

“It’s…Greg what about Rose? You loved her and you still do, and Pearl hates me, she’d never agree to…” Greg stood up to grab at Jasper’s hand. She looked ready to have an anxiety attack, and he didn’t want that not tonight.

“Jasper, don’t worry about Pearl she’s got nothing to do with this. She has no say in who I date or love, and for Rose…she would want me to move on and be happy. I love you, don’t you…love me?” Jasper looked at him that time with tears threatening to fall.

“More than anything.” that made Greg feel better. 

“Are you afraid of something? Someone?” his hand went up to cup her cheek and she held it in her hand. 

“I…I just…” Greg could tell this was about Jasper’s past; she’d been hurt before and was afraid of getting hurt again. “I love you, and I…”

“Jasper, you know I would never do anything to make you feel unloved right?” Jasper nodded. “And you know I’ll always be there when you need me right?” she nodded again. “Then tell me what’s wrong, please. I don’t want you to feel upset if I can do something to help.” he pulled her down to the sand and let her lean against him. He started stroking her long hair and it started to help her calm down. 

“Greg, I’ve told you about my ex Lapis.” Greg felt his nerves tighten up. Lapis Lazuli was Jasper’s love of her life, and apparently they planned on getting married. However from what she told him their relationship was unhealthy, constant fighting, drinking, all to the point of where Lapis would get violent with Jasper. Greg didn’t know all the details, but he knew that Lapis had broken Jasper’s heart and caused her to leave her hometown. The story was that Jasper had cleaned herself up after leaving, and it took her two years before she made a friend in Amethyst, and then Greg came along. 

“She can’t hurt you anymore Jasper, you know that.”

“Yeah but…Greg you’re an amazing person, you have a great son, and you have friends who’ll do anything to see you happy. I don’t…I don’t deserve someone as special as you.” she pulled away but Greg kept his hold on her back.

“Jasper, are you afraid I’ll hurt you like she did?” Jasper’s eyes widened again, and she shook her head.

“I know you won’t, but why would you want to marry someone like me? I’m damaged, I feel like sometimes what we have will break apart, and that you’ll eventually grow tired of me and leave but…at the same time I don’t want to lose you. You’re the sweetest man I’ve ever met, and I love Steven like he’s mine, but what have I done to have someone like you in my life?” Greg didn’t say anything, instead he cupped her cheek again and pulled her face down to his. 

His lips on hers felt amazing, he could practically feel the fireworks between them as the kiss helped relax the beauty in front of him. Jasper moaned into his mouth, and when he felt her completely relax he gently pulled away. 

“The fact that you exist; that you’re here to love me Jasper is more than anything I deserve. You’re perfect to me, and we both have flaws but I love you because of who you are, not who you were before. I want you in my life because you are my life, you and Steven both.” 

“But…” he put a finger to her lips. 

“Jasper, we don’t always get what we want in life. Sometimes things just don’t work out the way we want them to, but you…” he smiled and brushed some hair from her eyes. “You are everything I could ever want, and I know Rose would be happy for me if I had you as the new Mrs. Universe.” 

“Greg.” Jasper’s tears were coming again, and this time a couple did fall. 

“I’ll ask you one more time, and I hope this time you’ll answer. Jasper Betas, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” he pulled out the ring again, having stuffed it back into his pocket when they had sat down. 

“Oh Greg…” Jasper broke down in tears, and when Greg almost thought she was gonna say no she pulled him into a tight hug. “Yes!”

“Y-Yes…?” he wasn’t sure if he heard her right.

“Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!” Greg pulled back and kissed her once again before slipping the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, and the diamonds glittered in the moonlight exactly like her eyes. Jasper’s strength lifted Greg off the ground and they fell back together into the sand. Her laugh matched his, it was like a perfect symphony. 

“She said yes! She said yes!!!” Greg called out and Steven and Amethyst came running out from their hiding place behind the rocks. 

“YAY!!!” Steven and Amethyst dog piled onto the happy couple and they all ended up with sand in their clothes and hair. After the laughing calmed down everyone brushed themselves off, and Amethyst just squeezed Jasper around the hips happily.

“Oh Jay gurl you gotta let me plan the wedding! G’ll help too but you gotta let me throw you a wedding and a bachelorette party!” Jasper started laughing again, and she hugged the group on top of her. 

“You can throw me any kind of party Am, but I’m gonna have final say on the wedding plans.”

“You got a deal Jay! Oh man this is gonna be sick!!!”

“Can I be the best man?” Steven looked at Greg.

“Of course you can Stuball, I can’t imagine anyone better.” 

“And you Amethyst are gonna be my maid of honor.” 

“I’d better be!” the girls hugged again and the guys just smiled. Greg felt very happy, Jasper was gonna be his bride and soon enough his wife. He knew Rose would be so happy for him, and it felt greater knowing that Steven was gonna have another mom figure in his life. 

“So Greg?” 

“Yeah babe?” Jasper looked at her engagement ring very carefully.

“This is a nice ring, how did you afford it?” Greg’s eyes widened slightly. 

“I helped him pick it out, thought you’d look better in gold than silver.” Amethyst jumped in and winked. “You like it though, please say yes?” the blonde laughed. 

“Yeah I do, and I know you probably dragged Garnet along am I right?” the shorter woman blushed a bit, and Jasper ruffled her hair. “I’d be fine with a plain band, but thank you.” 

“Plain’s boring, now c’mon let’s pick a date!” 

“Am slow down, I just got engaged we can start planning later.” Jasper pushed her off. 

“Hey Amethyst, isn’t it close to Steven’s bedtime?” Steven groaned. “You know how Pearl is.”

“Hey yeah, and you got that big test tomorrow lil’man.” 

“Ok, but one more thing.”

“What is it Steven?” Steven walked up to Jasper and put on his puppy eyes.

“Can I call you Ma now?” all the adults laughed this time, but Jasper told Steven he could call her whatever he wanted. After a few more hugs Amethyst and Steven left the newly engaged couple to themselves. Greg pulled Jasper to him and they sat down on the beach, this time on a towel. 

“I love you Greg.” Jasper reached down and kissed her fiancé’s lips. 

“I love you too Jasper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this only took a couple of days to write? I had to do a little research and I admit I was listening to Can You Feel the Love Tonight when I wrote this. This isn’t entirely based off the song, but it’s a part of it.
> 
> Yeah I made Jasper a bit sensitive here, but I kinda like her that way. 
> 
> If anything seems off feel free to tell me and I will go back and edit when I can. I’ll be working on the next part soon which will be the wedding planning and a little visit from a certain ex and other stuff with Pearl. 
> 
> Explanations on both parts shall come. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, they are greatly appreciated.


End file.
